


New Heights

by QueenMadelyn



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Gays are winning, Let me write my truth in peace, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMadelyn/pseuds/QueenMadelyn
Summary: Translucent takes Deep to new heights
Relationships: The Deep | Kevin/Translucent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	New Heights

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back and as you can see my previous stories have been deleted but I promise to rewrite them better and dirtier than ever before enjoy the story

“Easy,” Translucent  
murmured soothingly, rubbing Deep’s thigh with his free hand as the man whined underneath him. 

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. He’d been working Deep open for twenty minutes, and now he had four fingers buried in him, trying to stretch him even more.

Deep made a throaty noise. “Go on, I’m ready,” he said, trying to be bossy, but the wobble in his voice failed to convey it. He rocked down against the dark haired man's hand expectantly when he didn’t make a move.

They’d done this before, but Translucent was always careful with him, wary of how Deep would push himself when he wanted something. And tonight he’d said he wanted Translucent ’s whole hand inside him.

Translucent pulled his hand out far enough to add plenty more lube to it, and on his next drive in, his thumb joined his fingers, making the blonde grasp the bedsheets and draw out a moan. When Deep’s body pushed against him, resisted the stretch of his fingers as he neared his knuckles, he slowed to a stop, and Deep gave him what he was sure was supposed to be a glare.

“I didn’t say to stop.”

“I know what I’m doing, Kevin,” Translucent lightly scolded, leaning over to brush their lips together. He slid his hand forwards just another centimetre, and Deep grunted into his mouth. When he released his lips, cupped his face and dragged him back in, kissing him desperately, and Translucent made a few gentle thrusts, getting him used to the new girth.

He used his free hand to leisurely tug on Deep’s hardening cock. He’d already made him come once; it meant Deep’s body was more relaxed and pliable. The blonde opened his legs wider, indicating that he was ready for more, and Translucent agreed, using the next slow push inwards to get to the widest point of his hand.

Deep cried out, and Translucent quickly searched his face for pain but, much to his relief, he didn’t find any. The older man’s fingernails dug almost painfully into his back, so he kissed him punishingly, biting at his lips. He gave a squeeze to the base of Deep’s cock, then held it still as he twisted the other wrist, turning his hand inside him.

He whined, took a deep breath, then held Translucent’s gaze intensely. Translucent could see him trying to focus, to relax his body, to bear down against the large intrusion.

“You okay?” He rubbed Deep’s arm tenderly with his free hand.

Deep nodded. “Yeah, just really want to do it,” he bit his lip, looking a little shy at the admission.

Translucent kissed his eyebrow, his cheek, his lips. “Gimme a sec.” He freed his hand from Deep’s body, clenching and unclenching it as it had started to ache a little. He kept Deep’s mouth busy so he wouldn’t complain, and applied more lube. It was far better to use too much than too little.

He rolled one of Deep’s nipples between a finger and thumb, and when Deep moaned, he sank his hand back into his gaping hole. Deep bucked his hips up in response, cock hard against his belly again, and urged Translucent further until his knuckles caught on Deep’s rim. After they slowly slipped past the tight ring, the rest of his palm followed easily, and then Deep’s body was completely engulfing everything up to his wrist, and Deep was gasping at the fullness.

Translucent groaned at the sight of his hand buried in Deep’s greedy arse, and his cock – which had been steadily half-hard – stiffened to its full length with a throb. He glanced up to face Deep and saw him looking quietly proud of himself, giddy with it, and Translucent couldn’t help but grin back. He rutted his cock a little against the man’s thigh.

“You’re gorgeous,” he sighed, kissing Deep's collarbone. “And filthy.”

Deep laughed breathlessly, which broke into a moan when Translucent twisted his hand to drag across his prostate. He rocked his wrist about an inch out, in, out, in, and Deep clutched him with a whimper, precome oozing onto his stomach to join the dried come there.

“Keep doing that,” he rasped, and Translucent complied, holding one of Deep’s thighs in place to frot against. As soon as Deep came again, Translucent was going to cover him in his load.


End file.
